The present invention relates to a cable stripper apparatus for stripping insulation from electric cable.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a cable stripper apparatus for stripping insulation from electrical cables so that the wire can be recycled.
When a house, office or factory is rewired, enormous quantities of scrap electrical cable are generated. In the past, in an attempt to recover the valuable metal such as copper from the used cable, such scrap cable was burnt so as to remove the plastic insulation therefrom. However, with the advent and implementation of rigorous Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) and Department of Natural Resources regulations prohibiting burning of waste plastics on electrical cables, the recovery of such valuable metal has been challenging. Primarily, the EPA and Department of Natural Resources regulations introduced approximately 15 years ago were introduced in order to prevent the release into the atmosphere of harmful gases given off during burning of plastics materials such as wire insulation.
More specifically, the approximate value of stripped copper wire is 50 cents per lb. However, the value of unstripped copper wire is only approximately 16 cents per lb. The cable stripping apparatus according to the present invention provides an extremely efficient means for rapidly removing insulation from electrical cables of various gauges.
Therefore, it is a primary feature of the present invention to provide a cable stripper apparatus for stripping insulation from electric cables that overcomes the problems associated with prior art arrangements.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of cable stripper apparatus for stripping insulation from an electric cable that enables the user thereof to remove insulation without burning the insulation.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a relatively low cost cable stripper apparatus for stripping insulation from electric cable.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of cable stripper apparatus for stripping insulation from electric cable that enables recovery of valuable copper and other metals from a cable and which permits the recovery of the plastics insulation material for recycling thereof.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention contained herein.
The present invention relates to a cable stripper apparatus for stripping insulation from electric cable. The apparatus includes a framework and a drive secured to the framework. A wire feeder is rotatably secured to the framework and is rotatably driven by the drive. A guide is provided for guiding the cable towards the wire feeder. Also, a cutter is connected to the framework adjacent to the feeder. The arrangement is such that when the cable is guided by the guide towards the wire feeder, the wire feeder and the cutter cooperate with each other for stripping the insulation from the cable.
In a more specific embodiment of the present invention, the framework includes a first member of C-shaped cross sectional configuration, the first member having a first and a second end. The framework also includes a second member of C-shaped cross sectional configuration, the second member having a first and a second extremity. The first and second members are disposed spaced and parallel relative to each other.
Also, the first member further includes a first bearing which is disposed between the first and second end of the first member for rotatably supporting the wire feeder. A second bearing is disposed between the first and second extremity of the second member for rotatably supporting the wire feeder so that the wire feeder is rotatably disposed between the first and second bearings.
Furthermore, the drive includes an electric motor and a transmission disposed between the motor and the wire feeder so that when the motor is connected to a source of electrical power, the motor rotates the transmission for driving the wire feeder.
In an alternative embodiment of the present invention, the drive includes a manual drive so that when the manual drive is rotated, such rotation of the manual drive rotates the wire feeder. A gearbox is disposed between the manual drive and the wire feeder, the gearbox transmitting the rotation of the manual drive to the wire feeder.
Moreover, the wire feeder includes a roller of cylindrical configuration, the roller defining a plurality of teeth for engaging the insulation. The plurality of teeth extend in a direction outwardly from an axis of rotation of the roller. More particularly, the direction of the teeth is offset forwardly relative to a radial direction, such offset being forwardly relative to a rotational direction of the roller.
The wire feeder further includes a drive shaft which is disposed coaxially relative to the roller so that the drive shaft is rotatably supported by the framework, the drive shaft being connected to the drive.
Additionally the guide includes a base and a biasing arrangement for biasing the base relative to the framework.
The guide further includes a spacer bar which is supported by the base, the spacer bar extending towards the wire feeder for guiding the electric cable towards the wire feeder. More specifically, the spacer bar has a thickness for stripping insulation from cables having a gauge within a first range. A further spacer bar is interchangeable with the spacer bar, the further spacer bar having a further thickness for stripping insulation from cables having a gauge within a second range.
Also, the guide further includes a first wall secured to the base and a second wall secured to the base. The second wall is disposed spaced and parallel relative to the first wall so that the walls define a channel therebetween for guiding the cable towards the wire feeder.
The cutter includes a blade which is disposed adjacent to the wire feeder, the blade being secured to the guide so that when the wire feeder is being rotated and the cable is guided by the guide towards the blade, the cable is fed between the wire feeder and the blade so that the blade strips the insulation from the cable.
More specifically, the blade is secured to the base so that when the wire feeder is being rotated and the cable is guided by the guide towards the blade, the cable is fed between the wire feeder and the blade so that the blade is biased by the biasing arrangement towards the wire feeder for stripping the insulation from the cable.
Many modifications and variations of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description contained hereinafter taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings which show a preferred embodiment of the present invention. However, such modifications and variations fall within the spirit and scope of the present invention as defined by the appended claims.